Never Loose Hope
by StarrImagine
Summary: (This takes place after the last episode of Voltron season 2) Team Voltron will have to go through their toughest challenge yet. Finding their lost paladin. Will the team succeed in finding Shiro, or will this be too much for team Voltron to handle?


"Shiro!"

Keith's mind ran through a million questions as he ran down the hall to where Shiro was brought. _Why wasn't his lion moving? Why isn't Shiro saying anything? Are his coms down? Is he hurt?_

The more the thought the faster he ran. The rest of Voltron ran closely behind. When they arrived, the door to the black lion opened slowly, and Keith braced himself for what he'd find.

"Shiro?"

The red paladin's eyes danced around the lion's interior, hoping to find any trace of his friend. However, Shiro was nowhere to be found. Team Voltron stood stunned at the empty Lion that greeted them.

"He's gone…" Keith muttered.

"No...Shiro can't be gone gone." Lance laughed nervously. "There has to be a way to track him or something. Maybe his Lion can find him, like with Keith. Or maybe the castle can track him. The castle can track Shiro, right Allura?"

Keith could tell Lance was anxious about what was happening. Even though he hadn't known him for long, reading his body language was easy. Lance fidgeted and rambled when he was nervous, and he often tried to lighten a situation with laughter and optimism. Keith can't remember a time he'd seen Lance cry.

"I-I'm sorry…" She replied with a shaking voice. "The castle can only track lions, not paladins. Even if we could find him somehow, the castle is in no condition to make another wormhole jump. I'm sorry."

"Princess," Coran joined. "You're not in any condition to do anything right now either. You should be resting after all we've been through."

Coran looked up all the other paladins. "I think we should all have time to replenish our energy before we do anything."

"But we have to try something." Pidge said with her head tilted down.

Her fists were clenched tightly as they trembled at her sides.

"Pidge-" Hunk started.

"We have to!" she exclaimed, snapping her head up. "We can just stand around and do nothing! I can't lose someone else..."

Her eyes were glistening with tears. "What of he's hurt or in trouble or...worse."

"Don't think like that!" Keith suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned towards the red paladin, who had been quiet up until now.

Keith's throat felt tight as the back of his eyes burned at the thought of Shiro being dead. He was the only person Keith could consider family. Sure, he and the rest of team Voltron were close, but he'd know Shiro since he was a kid. He was like his older brother.

"You don't need to shout." Lance said angrily. "She's just scared for Shiro. We all are."

"And you don't need to tell me what to do." he shot back.

Keith knew he was being childish, but he didn't care. He felt rage build up inside of him and he had to let it out.

"Don't act like a child!" Lance shouted, stepping closer.

The red paladin scowled. "Don't act like you're the boss of me."

"Hey guys," Hunk said, stepping in between them. "Why don't we all try and calm down?"

Keith breathed out a heavy sigh and hit the wall. "I'm going to the training arena."

As he was walking off Lance stopped him. "Can you stop being so cold and at least pretend you're worried about Shiro?"

"Hey Lance," Hunk said. "That was too far."

Keith grit his teeth together to keep himself from crying, or screaming, or both. He started walking faster to the training area. The red paladin heard the other telling him to stop and wait, but he didn't feel like listening to anything they had to say. One he got to the training area, he shut and locked the door. Keith equipped his bayard's weapon.

"Training program level 3!" he yelled.

The guardian appeared in the center of the room. He attacked the robot with everything he had. Even though the battle against Zarkon had taken a lot out of Keith, but adrenaline and anger allowed him to beat the crap out of that robot. Fighting cleared his mind and allowed him to think.

What happened to Shiro? Are we ever going to find him? Will I have to become leader of Voltron?

Keith let his guard down from the thought and the guardian struck him square in the chest. He landed hard on the ground and dropped his weapon.

"End training program!" he ordered, causing the guardian shut down.

He pulled himself up and left training area. He knew that he was going to see a few bruises from where the guardian had gotten lucky.

As Keith stormed down the halls of the castle to his room, he saw Lance coming his direction.

"Keith-"

"Save it." he said, brushing past him.

"Please just-"

Keith turned around and scowled. "I said save it."

"Fine." Lance said, walking off. "Go brood in your room for all I care. I'm going to actually do help Coran with castle repairs. I'm _doing_ something to help find Shiro."

Keith stopped in his tracks from Lance's words. The blue paladin was right. He wasn't doing anything to help! Keith went into his room and locked the door. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no way he could ever become leader. He was too hot headed and impulsive. No one would ever listen to him. The team needed _Shiro_ not him. He griped his shirt hard and bit down on his lip. He felt like his throat was swelling shut. He couldn't handle his family being taken away from him again. It was unfair. Unfair how instead of celebrating the defeat of Zarkon, the team worried over their lost teammate. It was unfair that Keith's best friend expected him to step up and lead Voltron if anything happened to him. It was unfair that Shiro had to disappear and leave Keith by himself. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He shut them tight and and buried his head into a pillow. Darker thoughts filled his mind as he laid alone in his room.

 _Shiro's dead, isn't he? I'm never going to see him again, am I? Everyone thinks I don't care. They all hate me. I'm all alone again._

A sob escaped his mouth. They grew louder and stronger, despite his efforts to keep from crying.

 _I can't be alone again._

 _I can't…_


End file.
